Someone For Everybody
by Frankinscence
Summary: Songfic- Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes and Jason Mraz. It seems like everyone around Alfred Jones is in a relationship and beyond happy. Why can't Al have that? (Mentions of multiple pairings, including past Amerimano and Amerikraine, Spamano, DenNor, PruCan, AusHun, FrUK, ect). One shot


**A/N: This is a songfic for the song: Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes and Jason Mraz. I quite like the song and in most of my fics America is the one who doesn't have anyone. So it seemed to fit. Plus I love any excuse to write a little Ameripan. **

Alfred sighed for the millionth time that morning. That couple on the corner of the street, had to be Toris and Feliks, needed to just get a room. As happy as he was that his friend had finally gotten back with the blonde Pol he couldn't take it anymore!

Everyone around him seemed to be in this eternal state of "honeymoon". His little brother Mattie was over the moon with one of his best friends, Gilbert, giggling and exchanging little kisses, pretending that they weren't as cheesy as they looked. His sometimes buddy Ivan and even more rarely friend Yao were all over each other, Al wasn't gonna go near that even if you paid him with a lifetime supply of coke. That Austrian dude and one of the only girls he was able to stay friends with over the years, Lizbet were constantly touching, saddled up next to each other and 'helping her play' the piano. Even his older brother Arthur, who _never_ showed his affection for his touchy as all get out boyfriend, was cuddly to the max with Francis lately.

Ugh. He didn't even want to _think_ about what that meant they were getting up to.

As Alfred walked through the park he saw even more couples. Everyone was so happy and in love, why not him? He had to wonder if there were any heart-shaped balloons that he could stick a pin in, just to wipe the doe eyes off of some of them. Even for a second.

It seemed like _everyone _was in a couple, everyone was happy with a special person. Everyone but Alfred.

Al flopped on a bench, underneath a shady tree, watching in extreme envy as girls and boys alike met up with their significant others. It was like they were doing it on purpose! Right in front of him, taunting him with their happiness. That happiness that he hadn't had for months.

The last guy he dated ended up with some Spanish guy. But that was fine really, he knew they weren't gonna work and when Lovino left him he almost pushed him into the Spaniard's arms. Alfred was happy that Lovino was finally happy and no longer yelling at _him_. Before that he had gone out with Ivan's sister Yekaterina. Bad idea. As hot as she was, she was kind of emotional and Ivan was just too off to have to deal with that often. Especially when the littlest sibling, Natalia came over.

Al truly couldn't remember a relationship that he was happy in, in a way that you couldn't explain. Just that feeling where he could just smile when he saw them, to be excited to visit for no other reason than their smile, to listen to their day and actually care what happened, or to just be in their presence. He missed that feeling.

A love song came on through a boom box nearby and Alfred had to just get up and leave. He couldn't handle hearing it; it was only making him sad. More so when he came to the pavilion and one of his other best friends, Mathias was slow dancing with his lover, Nikolas, a Norwegian guy Mat had literally loved since the beginning of forever. Looks like the pavilion is not where he would be stopping. To the fountain!

Al could dance! He was really good at it too. But you'd never know. He hadn't had the time or person to do it for longer than he wanted to remember. He actually liked slow dancing, being that close to the person who holds your heart, being able to just wrap your arms around them and have that feeling of completeness. You know?

Okay the fountain was definitely not the place to go. With a need for coffee his feet took him to the nearest café. Al looked around for counter seating but all he found was a little table for two. How fitting. His bright blue eyes scanned the room from behind his square frames.

A couple in the corner booth caught his eye. Gil's younger brother and Lovino's twin. Ugh even they were cuddled up and kissy facing.

Did cupid just manage to forget about Alfred when giving out partners? Why was everyone else so lucky?

Why did Alfred have to be the odd man out? Had he done something wrong or was it something about him in general? Could he have used up all of his luck when he was still in high school with being so popular?

When he could take it no more Alfred nearly ran out of the shop, annoyed and frustrated with his relationship status. His plan was just to go home and sleep through the honeymoon stage. He was so done with all of it!

That wouldn't be what fate had in store for him that day however for as soon as he hopped onto the sidewalk that ran along the road that his apartment building rested he felt another body collide with his own and an explosion of papers flew into the air.

Numerous apologies came from both parties as they tried to gather all of the white sheets. It wasn't until Alfred was handing them back to the unknown party that he caught a glimpse of their face.

And what a face he had. Slightly red from embarrassment, delicate, porcelain skinned, the only word Al could use for those lips was pretty, and the man's eyes. Oh man his eyes. Alfred felt like he was about to melt into those chocolate orbs.

Al held out his hand. "Alfred Jones, sorry for knocking you over."

"That was my fault entirely." The smaller man looked so guilty but took the outstretched hand, giving the American warmth to try and resist. "My name is Kiku. Kiku Honda."

Oh Al was in trouble now. Even his _name_ was cute. "You live around here Kiku?"

The smaller man nodded once and pointed to the very building Alfred had been trying to reach. "I'm on the fourth floor."

Alfred couldn't believe his luck. Was this some kind of cruel joke? A clichéd story? The only open apartment that he had known of on his floor was the one right across the hall from his own. "I think we're neighbors."

The little smile that graced the Japanese man's lips was way cuter than it should have been .

Okay so maybe it wasn't so bad to not be in a couple right now….


End file.
